Le Renoncement de l'Elfe aux Cheveux d'Or
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Le Conseil d'Elrond prend fin. Un Elfe s'échappe rapidement, désapprouvant le choix de l'un des neuf membres de la Communauté. (Léger slash)


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je suis de nouveau présente avec cette nouvelle petite histoire que j'ai écrite rapidement un soir où je m'ennuyais et histoire de faire patienter des plus grandes fictions que je prépare :p**

**De plus, je dois dire qu'elle m'est venue après m'être rendu compte qu'il y avait que très peu de fiction sur Glorfindel. Je trouve cela dommage car je trouve son personnage très attachant dans les livres que je viens d'entreprendre de lire ;)**

**Voila c'est pourquoi j'ai écris ce one-shot, en espérant que cela vous plaira !**

**Disclaimer: ****Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement. Et je n'écris absolument pas pour de l'argent mais pour le plaisir :)**

**Je souhaite aussi remercier ma "Gaty" comme je l'appelle pour avoir corriger cette histoire ;)**

**Le Renoncement de l'Elfe aux Cheveux d'Or :**

Le Conseil d'Elrond venait de prendre fin. Les Neufs Compagnons se dressaient devant les membres réunis, tous déterminés à prendre part à la quête.

L'Elfe se leva avec toute la dignité qu'il lui était possible de laisser paraitre et partit d'un pas très lent. Il attendit d'atteindre les longs corridors de la demeure de son Souverain, le Seigneur Elrond et de disparaitre aux yeux de tous pour accélérer sa marche, pressé de s'en aller le plus loin possible de cet endroit.

Il rejoignit les jardins de Fondcombe et erra sans but dans les allées boisées. Ses yeux vifs et brillants se posèrent sur les hêtres qui frémissaient au contact du vent et ses mains effleurèrent la douce écorce des arbres. Mais parmi le raffut si familier du bruissement des feuilles, il parvint à distinguer des bruits de pas qui approchaient. Il lâcha un soupir triste avant de murmurer :

- Je croyais que les Rôdeurs étaient réputés pour leur grande discrétion…

- Je ne cherchais pas à me cacher, répondit une voix grave. Et vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous parti si rapidement du conseil ?

- Pourquoi me posez-vous la question alors que vous en connaissez parfaitement la réponse… Je désapprouve pleinement votre choix… Vous le savez…

- Mon choix uniquement ? Ou bien celui des huit autres membres de la Communauté également ?

L'Elfe eut un brusque sursaut de rage et se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui l'avait rejoint. Un éclair de colère brilla à travers ses prunelles. Il serra ses doigts contre les paumes de sa main et tenta de contenir son irritation.

- Pourquoi jouez-vous ainsi avec moi Estel ? Vous savez très bien ce que je pense de votre choix ! Et uniquement du vôtre !

L'homme secoua la tête, navré et s'approcha. Mais l'Elfe recula brusquement, évitant ainsi que sa main ne se pose sur son bras.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Partez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Plus jamais !

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez, murmura Aragorn d'une voix extrêmement douce. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi…

Mais l'Elfe ne le laissa pas continuer et s'apprêta à fuir. Aragorn ressentit alors une douce colère le saisir et ne put s'empêcher de le prendre violement par le bras. Puis, il lui encercla fermement la taille et le plaqua contre un des hêtres qui bordaient les allées.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Le souffle chaud du Rôdeur se mêla au sien. Son index vint errer sur son beau visage pâle qui paraissait si jeune à cet instant. L'Elfe frémit sous son étreinte forte et ne put se retenir de planter son regard flamboyant dans le sien. Ce qu'il vit à travers ses yeux grisâtres le terrifia et lui fit perdre sa résolution de partir le plus loin possible de lui.

- Glorfindel…

Le murmure du nom de l'Elfe s'éleva dans les airs, débordant d'un amour immense ainsi que d'une grande tristesse. Glorfindel sentit un frisson parcourir entièrement son corps. Il cessa toute résistance. Ses bras retombèrent mollement contre lui alors qu'Aragorn l'enserrait toujours de son bras puissant.

L'homme eut un mince sourire, heureux de le voir abandonner toutes tentatives de fuite. Il se pencha davantage sur lui, collant son front contre le sien. Ses doigts continuèrent de divaguer sur sa peau, traçant de doux dessins sur sa joue et sa gorge.

- Je suis désolé… Chuchota t-il. Je n'avais pas le choix…

- Si… Vous l'aviez… Vous auriez pu rester ici à Fondcombe. Je croyais que c'était ce que vous vouliez… Ne pas avoir à affronter ce qui vous attendez… Je pensais que vous auriez aimé rester à mes côtés et partir à l'aventure comme nous le faisions tant de fois auparavant…

- Taisez-vous ! Je vous en supplie, taisez-vous ! S'exclama Aragorn d'un ton sévère. Ne me faites pas regretter ce que je viens de faire !

Aragorn le regarda durement. Son bras quitta sa taille pour le saisir par les cheveux, tirant délicatement dessus pour le forcer à pencher son visage en arrière. Puis il se pressa avec plus de force contre lui et saisit ses lèvres avec une grande avidité comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Glorfindel répondit aussitôt à son baiser. Ses bras cessèrent de balloter contre son buste pour prendre doucement le visage du Rôdeur entre ces mains avec une force et une délicatesse surprenante. Ses doigts vinrent errer dans les cheveux bruns mouchetés de gris de son amant.

Puis l'homme se détacha de lui, à bout de souffle. Mais Glorfindel s'empressa de l'embrasser à nouveau. Aragorn mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure et eut un léger sourire devant l'ardeur de l'Elfe.

- Vous m'avez tant manqué… Souffla Glorfindel en frottant son nez contre la peau rugueuse et barbu de sa joue. Et vous me manquerez une fois de plus quand vous partirez… Et cela pour toujours cette fois-ci… Parce que je sais qu'elle est la destinée que vous allez suivre… Et je n'en fais pas parti…

Aragorn stoppa ces tendres caresses, surpris. Puis il comprit rapidement le message de l'Elfe. Le souvenir de sa promesse faite à la fille d'Elrond lui revint à l'esprit et le frappa douloureusement. Il lâcha un soupir et déclara tout bas :

- Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à rendre ce moment inoubliable, murmura t-il amoureusement en déposant une multitude de petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

Glorfindel redressa la tête pour le fixer. Ses yeux s'étaient enflammés soudainement. Il agrippa avec force le dos du Rôdeur et s'empara impatiemment de ses lèvres douces et chaudes.

Son bassin bascula instinctivement contre celui de l'homme et une douce chaleur se propagea dans le creux de son ventre.

- Glorfindel… Gémit doucement le Rôdeur contre ses lèvres.

Il poussa davantage l'Elfe contre le tronc de l'arbre. Ce dernier lâcha à son tour un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur en sentant son corps épais s'aplatir sur lui et l'écorce de l'arbre qui griffait la peau de son dos. La chaleur qui l'envahissait augmenta quand il perçut les mains épaisses et calleuses de son amantpasser sous sa tunique, caressant tendrement sa poitrine.

- Je t'aime… Murmura Aragorn affectueusement.

Glorfindel se redressa à nouveau et le Rôdeur en profita pour saisir sa gorge offerte et y laissait de tendres traces. L'Elfe geint doucement avant de lever ses bras et de repousser rudement l'homme.

Il remit correctement en place sa tunique et s'éloigna de lui, le laissant là, pantelant et surpris. Ses cheveux d'or bougèrent légèrement dans son dos au rythme du vent. Son beau visage jeune et intrépide se posa sur une ombre au loin qui observait, visiblement sous le choc. Sa vue perçante n'eut aucune peine à reconnaitre la silhouette d'Arwen Undòmiel, fille d'Elrond.

Une colère le saisit à nouveau rapidement. Il virevolta sur lui-même et revint vers le Rôdeur. Il saisit son visage et l'embrassa langoureusement. Puis il recula de quelques pas, sans le quitter des yeux et murmura :

- Adieu Estel… Adieu mon très cher Rôdeur…

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il partait rapidement, fuyant le regard implorant de celui qu'il aimait. Il l'entendit tomber à genou derrière son dos mais cela ne le retint pas.

La seule chose qui pouvait le réconforter à présent, était que celle qui allait partager la vie d'Aragorn, était au courant des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

**Fin**


End file.
